The electrical connectors for installation on circuit boards of the prior art have, in the case of small electrical connectors, been fixed in place on the circuit board by soldering the contact tines to conducting pads of the circuit board. However, in the case of large connectors, or when it is desired to increase the installation strength, a separate solder peg is provided on the electrical connector. By soldering this solder peg onto the circuit board, the installation strength is increased. As one example of this, FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional diagram of a surface-mounted connector disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model application Hei5-23429. This surface mounted connector 100 has slots 104 on both ends of its insulating housing 102, and in these slots 104 is inserted and fixed in place a metal fastener 106 with an L-shaped cross-section. The soldering part 108 of the fastener 106 extends in a lateral direction of the insulating housing 102; with this part it is soldered onto the circuit board (not shown) and fixed in place. Confirmation of the satisfactory state of this soldering is performed by visual inspection from outside of this extended soldering part 108.
In the case of the electrical connector 100 disclosed in laid-open utility model application Hei5-23429 which is an example of the prior art, the width of the electrical connector 100 is large, and moreover the fastener 106 extends in a lateral direction and requires a large mounting area.